


for the heck of it

by rebaecca



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebaecca/pseuds/rebaecca





	for the heck of it

” _someday, we will find what we are looking for. or maybe not._

_maybe we will find something much greater than that.”_

**

The sun laid a golden glow on the ground below it as it rose up. It shone through the cracks of the messy blinds, and woke up the person who had been in a lovely deep sleep; a place Eiz would rather have stayed.

A new day was once again starting but it was doubtful that it would be any different this time, though this time it was a new country Eiz had woken up in. Their family had made a split second decision to visit England, just for the heck of it and Eiz hadn't been on to turn down that idea. Visiting the country of 3 of their comfort streamer? Heck yeah.

Wake up, eat, breathe, sleep – and repeat it was how the days normally went. Day after day. At least that's how it was before Eiz found Sleepy Bois Inc. Now, Eiz wouldn't mind if the days were longer sometimes, especially when sbi was all streaming on the same day.

So Eiz threw the covers of them, took their phone from the bedside-table and started up Twitch like any other day. A notification had popped up on the phone screen as one of the first things; a missed stream from TommyInnit.

“How are we chat? Duuuh uuh~” Eiz sighed happily as Tommys voice rang out in the room, their body immediately relax and Eiz sank into the bed with closed eyes. It was a great way to wake up, a comfort streamer was all it would take.

Yet Eiz had trouble with relaxing completely. There was a feeling of _something_ in the air around them. A feeling that something would happen, perhaps. Either good or bad. It wasn't easy to tell. Maybe it was just because it was a new country, a new routine they would need to get used to at least while they were in England. That surely had to be it. Right?

The hours went by quickly as the familiar voices of people from the DreamSMP rang out in the room. Eiz had been so engulfed by the screen that they hadn't noticed their mom standing in the door way before she spoke,

“Eiz, we are going to explore London a bit. Would you care to join us?” Eiz' head snapped up at the sound of a voice talking, startled. They were certainly not expecting to be interrupted while watching a stream.

“There is 10 minutes left, can I watch this before we go?” Their mom nodded her in agreement before leaving Eiz alone to watch the remainder of the stream. Eiz let the stream go while getting ready to go out, putting on some clothes that was actually worth being seen in and making sure their hair didn't look like they had just woken up.

Eiz stood in front of the mirror a little longer than expected. Their brown eyes were glinting from the sun that still was shining through the blinds, making them seem a lot brighter than they normally were. If you looked a little longer, a little deeper, you could see a glint of hope in them. But hope for what?

The pink hair was fluffy yet not to wild, it certainly didn't look like bed hair anymore. It lived its own life at times but today it had luckily decided to behave. And the pink went great with the black Dream hoodie Eiz was wearing, well the black everything they were wearing. Black is a perfect color.

Tommys voice had died out, snapping Eiz out of their own thoughts and making them finally head out to meet the rest of the family.

“Ready?” Eiz just nodded at the question and followed in the footsteps of the people in front. Words weren't always needed.

“I'm thinking we start at the Tower of London, then to Buckingham Palace, Oxford street for some shopping, then Big Ben and last but not least London Eye,” Eiz' mom rambled on as they drove to the first place, Tower of London.

It wasn't really something Eiz wanted to look at. It wasn't an interest and they would much rather have stayed at the hotel watching some old streams, than look at a tower. It was beautiful no doubt about that, but it was boring.

Buckingham Palace was only interesting since it was the Queen's home but yet again, beautiful and boring. There were a lot of people, not something Eiz was the biggest fan of. Twitch was calling their name and the only thing Eiz wanted was to get home. Though that feeling had come again, the feeling of something would happen. It lurked behind every corner, every thought, every breath.

It had turned dark before they reached Oxford Street but Eiz was happy it had. It was breathtaking how beautiful it was in the dark. And one of the joys of it being dark, was that the amount of people who would be there, had gone down. So Eiz enjoyed walking around with their family, looking through store windows and shopping until they had turned tired of shopping.

Big Ben is a sight everyone knows they have to see if you visit London. After having watched the Tower of London and the Buckingham Palace, Eiz had expected Big Ben to be equally as boring. But it wasn't. It was beautiful in the dark, and they had sat down to get something to eat so there was a little time to watch a few TikTok's about the streamers who managed to make every day better for them.

Eiz had to hold in a laugh when they came across a TikTok of Tommy pushing Tubbo down from his tower and Wilbur coming into the call, making Tommy apologize without even saying a word. Eiz adored the brotherly bond they had, it was a joy to watch them together alongside Philza and Technoblade. Sleepy Bois Inc.

London Eye was breathtaking. Eiz had to stop for a second when the Ferris-wheel came into sight, the way it changed color and how it blended into the night sky, it was a sight for sore eyes.

The moon had settled where the sun once had been and it laid a dull glow on the darkness that had surrounded wherever there wasn't light. Right now Eiz wouldn't mind if everything stopped for a minute or two, they just wanted to take in the sight for a bit longer before turning their attention on something else. Right here Eiz felt a peace, something they had otherwise only felt because of Sleepy Bois Inc. Would that be the feeling that had been following Eiz around all day?

Eiz' brother had grabbed their arm and began pulling them around, tired of waiting for them to move. He was impatient and wanted to explore the place he had never been before, Eiz wasn't helping him with that quest when they weren't moving an inch.

“I can walk myself, thank you very much,” Eiz mumbled before pulling their arm out from the brothers grasp. He simply rolled his eyes, running ahead of the group to explore. The happiness Eiz felt from being here right now, could be explained happiness they feel when they watch Technoblades streams. He had a way of constantly making them smile, whether or not Eiz was watching his stream or not. Sometimes a clip from his stream would just pop up in their head and make them smile, oh how Eiz loved it. He had truly make Eiz feel like they mattered when they needed it the most.

Tommy always brings smiles, even on the bad days when nothing seems worth it. Philza was comfort. It might just be one simple word but it means the world. Wilbur was comfort as well, he had helped Eiz through so much that words could never really explain. Wilbur helped when the insomnia was being stubborn, or when anger had engulfed Eiz' body and they had nowhere to let it out. Wilbur had done so much but most important of all; he taught Eiz how to be themselves. A thing they battled with, as many people do.

So of course it would have to be happiness that would rage through Eiz' body when they laid eyes on the 4 boys who saved their life, right? I wish.

A scream got caught in their throat and for a second the whole world stood still. Blink. Blink. Was their eyes playing a trick? Was it really them? Pinch.

“That was stupid,” Eiz grumbled as they rubbed their arm, it was real. It was them. Fear. Happiness. Sadness. Shyness. Worry. Shock. Every emotion flew around in Eiz' body, it was making them dizzy.

_Go meet them._ _Say hi. You know you want to. What if they disappoint? What if they aren't as they seem? You'll regret not going over there. Do it. Don't do it. Do it. Don't do it. Do it._

Thoughts were storming around in Eiz' head and right now they wanted nothing more than for it to stop. Worry. It was the strongest emotion. It had taken over. Eiz enjoyed having comfort streamers, what if something happened if they went over to say hi and they lost them? Is it really worth it?

“Hey isn't that does dudes you like to watch?” Eiz' brother came up from behind, scaring them straight out of their thoughts.

“Yeah it's them.”

“Don't you want to meet them?” He nudged Eiz towards them though they tried to stand their ground, yet the want to meet them was too strong as well. Eiz sighed before going over there but not before getting a pen and some paper from their mom, autographs would mean the world.

“Hi!” Eiz tried to push the worry away, hoping no one could hear their heartbeat way too fast for it to even be healthy. They almost wished to be swallowed up by the ground when all 4 boys turned around to look at them.

“Hello! Who are you?” Philza asked with a wide smile, comforting vibes were radiating from him making Eiz instantly calm down. “I see you're wearing Dream merch.” Eiz eyes flashed down to the hoodie they were wearing before meeting Philza's eyes again.

“Yeah I am! I'm Eiz and I'm a big fan of yours, especially Sleepy Bois Inc,” Eiz let the word flow out of their mouth, “I just wanted to thank you. You really saved me from, well from myself. And you taught me a lot that I'm grateful for. So yeah, thank you!” A smile beamed on Eiz' lips, happiness glinting in their eyes.

“I'm glad to hear that Eiz, it's always wonderful to hear how we help our fans.” The 3 younger boys nodded from besides Philza, agreeing on every word he said.

“What could Tommy possible teach someone?” Wilbur snickered from behind Philza making Eiz giggle lightly as Tommy shoved him. Hard. Wilbur was close to falling into a plant but Technoblade grabbed his shirt right before he fell.

“Ignore the idiots, do you want an autograph? Maybe a picture as well?” Phil asked with a kind smile while shaking his head at the Wilbur and Tommy.

Eiz' heart might as well have stopped right then and there. They really were like this in real life. Tears started welling up in their eyes, tears of happiness. A thing Eiz hadn't have happen in a really long time. Drying the tears away with the sleeves of the hoodie, Eiz agreed to what Phil had asked.

They quickly scribbled down their names on the piece of paper that Eiz had bought along. They had agreed to go to a more well lit place to take pictures, so it wouldn't be such a crappy quality.

Eiz' heart and mind was filled with love and happiness when they left the 4 boys alone again. Not too many fans had recognized them, so Eiz had enjoyed the alone time they had been able to get with them. They made a mental note to remember to get the photos printed so they could get hung up in Eiz' room at home, a smile crept onto their lips at the memory though it had only happened a few minutes ago.

Eiz pulled up the paper they had written on and let their eyes scan over the paper, heart skipping a beat when they noticed that they hadn't only given their autographs but written more. Tommy's had made Eiz giggle,

“ _There is so much more to the world. You can go explore it. It's all yours.” - Wilbur Soot_

“ _Lose as winners rather than win as losers.” - TommyInnit_

“ _Sometimes, you just gotta get destroyed standing up for what you believe in.” - Technoblade_

“ _What's meant to be will always find its way. Always.” - Philza_

Who knew that a few words would make a world of different to one person?


End file.
